Purrfect
by fluffypocchie
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Mark akui itu. /Oneshot/NCT/MarkTen/TaeTen


" _Hyung! I did it!"_

Mark langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ten segera setelah matanya menangkap siluet orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu sedang berdiri di balik pintu, menunggunya datang seperti yang biasa dilakukan setiap hari selama kedua orangtuanya masih sibuk di luar kota.

Mark bukannya takut. Ia hanya tidak suka melakukan apa-apa sendirian. Jadi ia menginap di apartemen _hyung_ kesayangannya, hari ini genap menandai hari keenamnya di apartemen Ten. Hari keenam dan kali ke sembilan, Ia sudah sering menginap di sini.

Ten mengunci kedua sisi kepala Mark dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup keningnya. Mark menghadiahinya dengan sebuah senyum setelah Ten melepaskan pegangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang adik tersayangku bawa kali ini?" Ten mengelus-elus surai hitam anak laki-laki yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda darinya.

Mark merogoh kantong jaket bomber merah marunnya, mengeluarkan sebuah medali perak dari dalam sana. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Ten- _hyung_ mengajarinya untuk selalu tersenyum.

" _I brought a silver medal for you!"_ Ujar Mark dengan bangga.

" _Amazing!_ Aku tahu kau pasti akan menang dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti itu!"

Ten mengulas senyum bahagia. Meraih pergelangan tangan Mark dan menariknya menuju ruang tamu, mendudukkannya di sofa panjang berlapis beludru coklat. Ten tahu, Mark pasti sudah sangat lelah, lombanya sudah dimulai sejak pukul sembilan pagi dan baru berakhir pada pukul lima sore karena peserta yang terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana lomba _story telling_ mu tadi, menyenangkan?"

Ten memposisikan dirinya untuk berlutut di lantai. Melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki yang dipakai oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu selagi Mark sendiri asyik bercerita tentang pengalamannya selama delapan jam waktu perlombaan. Mulai dari peserta urutan dua puluh tiga yang tiba-tiba lupa akan cerita yang ia bawakan, hingga salah satu juri yang harus menahan malu karena perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi saat suasana sedang hening.

"Jadi, _hyung,"_ Mark sudah mengakhiri cerita singkatnya. "Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan perlombaan ini. Boleh, _kan_ aku mengadopsi seekor kucing seperti yang kau janjikan beberapa hari lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?"

Mark mengerucutkan bibir, tidak terima atas jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

Ten terkekeh kecil. Ia bangun kemudian memposisikan diri yang sebelumnya berlutut di atas lantai yang dilapisi karpet untuk duduk di sebelah Mark. Memegang sepasang pundak milik anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya. Memaksa agar tubuh mereka berhadapan.

" _Hei,_ memangnya aku pernah mengingkari janjiku?"

Kali ini senyum di wajah Mark kembali merekah. Ten- _hyung_ selalu menjadi yang terbaik di matanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa surga bisa-bisanya membuat salah satu malaikat terbaiknya jatuh ke bumi.

Terdengar _cheesy,_ tapi memang itulah yang Mark selama ini pikirkan.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan berjalan-jalan ke _petshop_?"

"Besok, hari Sabtu, mau?"

Mark bersorak girang.

"Yeah!"

* * *

" _This one is cute!"_ Mark memekik, terlampau senang, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah seekor kucing putih dengan rambut tebal seperti kelinci dan iris cantik berwarna biru langit yang terkurung dalam sebuah kandang di balik dinding kaca bening yang tebal.

"Kau mau yang itu, Markie?"

Ten bertanya seraya mendorong pintu kaca pada _petshop_ tersebut terbuka. Matanya serasa dimanjakan setelah melihat interior _petshop_ yang _cute_ dan didominasi oleh warna pastel, ruangannya cukup luas, kira-kira seluas ruang tamu di kampung halamannya di Thailand sana. _koor_ ucapan selamat datang terdengar dari empat orang penjaga toko, belum termasuk kasirnya.

Sementara Mark masih melihat-lihat hewan berbulu yang menarik perhatiannya, Ten berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengabsen tiap aksesoris dan berbagai perlengkapan hewan peliharaan satu persatu. Beberapa _brand_ memang memiliki harga yang fantastis. Bahkan, sebotol _shampoo_ anjing yang isinya hanya 150 mililiter saja sampai berharga dua puluh ribu won!

Ten baru sadar, ternyata hewan yang dijual oleh _petshop_ ini tidak hanya sekedar kucing dan anjing, hewan _mainstream_. Ada sebuah kandang berukuran sedang; diisi oleh sekitar enam ekor hamster di dalamnya. Bergeser ke kanan, seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri dikala melihat ular _phyton_ kuning di dalam kaca mendesis saat menyadari kehadirannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dilihat oleh reptile mengerikan itu, Ten segera berjalan ke area khusus untuk kucing. Melihat Mark yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah salah satu penjaga toko.

" _How expensive."_ Mark menundukkan kepala di sisi lain ruangan setelah berbincang-bincang dengan penjaga toko mengenai biaya perawatan yang diperlukan, alisnya berkerut dalam menunjukkan kekecewaan.

"Kalau kau memang benar benar ingin merawatnya, _I can afford the price._ Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji kan?"

Ten berbicara dari belakang Mark. Matanya menari-nari di atas kucing yang ia asumsikan sebagai ras persia putih yang Mark tunjuk dari luar beberapa menit lalu. Di sudut kanan bawah kandang milik kucing tersebut, tertera data tentang si Putih. Usianya masih empat bulan, betina, dan rasnya adalah Ragamuffin, bukan Persia seperti yang Ten kira sebelumnya.

"Tapi… Ini bahkan seharga dengan biaya sekolahku selama empat bulan."

"Uang sakuku bahkan lebih banyak dari itu."

Ten membual, sebenarnya sama banyak. Tetapi tabungan yang telah ia simpan juga sudah menggunung, tidak ada salahnya jika digunakan untuk memberi apresiasi atas keberhasilan Mark.

Mark menggigit bibir bawahnya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika merasa bimbang, rasa ragu menyusup ke dalam pikirannya. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan Mark yang _excited_ beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Is it okay?_ " Tanya Mark untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan akan membeli atau tidak. Meski ia sendiri sudah tahu pasti apa jawaban yang akan didapatkan.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi oleh Mark, _hyung-_ nya itu mengangguk.

"Untuk sekarang, _only this white baby_. Kalau _shampoo_ dan makanannya, kita bisa minta di Taeyong- _hyung_ untuk sementara. "

Mark mengerutkan dahi, Taeyong siapa?

Wajah Ten memucat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia belum memberitahu apa-apa soal hubungannya dengan Taeyong kepada Mark.

" _You'll know him soon, Markie._ "

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jangan dianggap remeh, begini-begini, Mark juga pandai dalam membaca situasi.

" _I know, your boyfie?_ "

Dengan ragu karena telah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Mark, Ten mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan dari orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

" _Well,_ kalau begitu, bisa minta Taeyong- _hyung_ untuk datang ke rumah nanti? Bilang juga padanya untuk membawa kucingnya."

" _Why?"_

" _I want to introduce a new friend to this cutie_."

* * *

Ketukan sebanyak tiga kali pada pintu kayu di rumah Ten cukup untuk membuat Mark yang tengah mengajak peliharaan barunya itu bermain, berlari menuju pintu depan yang jaraknya tidak sampai delapan meter dari tempatnya duduk barusan, dengan peliharaan baru yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah _stoic_ khas seperti pemain poker tengah menenteng totebag kanvas polos berukuran sedang di kanan kirinya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi sibuk menggendong seekor kucing _Norwegian forest_ dengan rambut berwarna _cinnamon_ dan _clear white_ pada bagian bawah kaki dan surai panjang di lehernya, sekilas terlihat seperti yang dimiliki oleh singa jantan.

Ten muncul dari belakang Mark, mengusap-usap tengkuknya dengan gestur canggung. Mulutnya seolah terkunci; ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang pucat.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Mark sudah tahu siapa pria ini.

"Taeyong- _hyung?_ " Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" _Correct!_ "

Pria itu memberi _applause_ kepada Mark karena telah berhasil menebak dengan benar. Taeyong kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Ten yang masih diam mematung dengan telinga semerah udang rebus secara sepihak menuju ke dalam kediamannya sendiri.

" _Hyung,_ siapa namanya?"

Mark bertanya dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengenalkan ragamuffin yang belum ia berikan nama dengan _Norwegian forest_ yang terlihat anggun. Ten masih membeku di tempat, bagaimana bisa dua orang ini bisa menjadi akrab kurang dari lima menit?

"Feliks, dia pejantan. Aku juga punya seekor anjing papillon, namanya Ruby. _"_

"Aah, kalau begitu, siapa nama yang cocok untuk _female ragamuffin_ ini?"

Taeyong mengerutkan dahi, ia perlu waktu dua hari untuk menentukan nama kucingnya sendiri, yang pada akhirnya dia menyerah dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi nama latin dari kucing, _Felis catus,_ menjadi nama _Norwegian forest_ tersayangnya, Feliks. Dan sekarang Taeyong diminta untuk menentukan nama kucing milik orang lain dengan cepat, tentu saja otaknya harus berpikir dengan keras.

"Cotton _?_ Misty?"

" _Misty?"_

Taeyong mengangguk, ia sebenarnya hanya berbicara asal.

"Terdengar lucu. _Okay, her name is Misty!_ " Seru Mark semangat.

Sementara itu, _Ten's soul is still passing out_. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong, pikiran berkelana entah kemana, sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang samar.

"Ten _honey_? Masih hidup?" Taeyong ingin mengibaskan salah satu tangannya di depan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang melamun itu. Namun apa daya, kedua tangannya masih penuh. Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Taeyong, Mark menggantikannya untuk menyadarkan Ten dari _daydream_.

Syukurnya berhasil. Apa jadinya jika Ten tiba-tiba dirasuki oleh roh jahat dan jiwanya sendiri tidak bisa kembali ke dalam badan kasarnya– _oke ini berlebihan_.

" _What_?"

"Kau melamun," Taeyong memasang ekspresi datar kebanggaannya. "Untung ada Mark yang menyadarkanmu, kalau tidak, aku sudah pasti akan mengambil _kesempatan_ selama kau masih asyik dengan khayalanmu sendiri."

Ten memukul lengan kanan Taeyong dengan gestur bercanda. Feliks yang tengah digendong oleh Taeyong tidak menyukai guncangan kecil yang diterimanya dan melompat dari pelukan pria bersurai hitam kasar itu. Dan berjalan menuju sofa, melompat kembali dan berbaring di atasnya.

"Dia memang begitu. Bertingkah seperti anggota keluarga kerajaan dari abad pertengahan."

Taeyong tertawa kecil melihat Feliks yang berbaring dengan anggun, berlagak sombong pada kediaman orang lain sekalipun. Ten mengernyit, takut-takut jika sofa beludrunya dijadikan tempat untuk mengasah cakar oleh Feliks, mengingat kucing itu adalah seekor pejantan yang lebih liar dibanding betina.

" _Don't worry,_ Feliks tidak pernah mengasah kukunya, kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau kukunya itu benar-benar tumpul." Taeyong angkat bicara setelah melihat ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat khawatir.

" _Shall we join him?"_ Tawar Mark merujuk pada Feliks. Misty sudah terlihat gelisah dalam gendongannya, kemungkinan karena belum terbiasa pada tempat tinggal barunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film? Lagipula besok hari Minggu."

Kedua laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Mark mengangguk. Memangnya siapa yang akan menolak tawaran untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang disayang saat sedang senggang?

Mark akui, hal seperti inilah yang ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Menghabiskan malam bersama orang tersayang dengan menonton film.

"Maraton sampai pagi?"

Ten melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, nadanya terdengar menantang sekaligus meremehkan. " _Why not?"_

.

Pada awalnya, mereka tetap gigih, belum ada yang menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kabur ke alam mimpi.

Hingga sampai pada judul keempat, _World War Z_ yang mengusung tema _zombie_ dan _adventure_. Bagi Mark, sampai pada pertengahan film, ia belum juga menemukan _scene_ yang menegangkan. Bedanya dengan film bertema _zombie_ pada biasanya adalah mayat hidup disini dapat berlari dengan cepat, tidak lambat seperti biasa; mereka juga cukup pintar untuk mampu memanjat _Jerusalem wall_ yang telah dibangun selama sepuluh tahun, _only that_. Selebihnya Mark hanya sesekali bergidik ngeri melihat adegan _gore_ yang melibatkan banyak darah.

Adrenalinnya tidak terpacu seperti film horror barusan. Mark melihat ke sebelah kiri. Ten- _hyung_ juga sepertinya terlihat tidak tertarik, Mark sudah beberapa kali mendengarnya menguap. Di samping kanan, oke, Taeyong- _hyung_ sudah terlelap, entah sejak kapan Mark tidak sadar. Feliks yang berbaring di pangkuan Taeyong juga sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Karena terlalu malas, dibanding membangunkan Taeyong- _hyung_ dan menawarkannya untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman, di kasur, Mark lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan segera menyusul Taeyong merajut mimpi bersama-sama.

Ten yang terakhir, kasusnya sama dengan Mark. Tubuhnya sudah berada pada posisi paling nyaman, terlalu malas untuk keluar dari _comfort zone._ Jadi Ten hanya memindahkan Misty, yang telah menggunakkan pahanya sebagai kasur, ke sisi lain sofa yang masih memiliki ruang kosong. Dan akhirnya memejamkan mata, bergabung dengan dua orang tersayangnya.

Meninggalkan Brad Pitt yang sedang berakting menjadi menonton ketiga orang yang telah tertidur dengan pulas. Feliks melompat turun dari paha Taeyong dan ikut bergabung bersama dengan Misty kemudian menggunakkan tubuh masing-masing sebagai bantal, ikut mengarungi malam yang hanya tersisa beberapa jam lagi bersama dengan sang Majikan.

 _What a purrfect family._

 _._

 _FIN_

* * *

(1) HAHAH, APAINI GAJELAS BGT. Aku bahkan ngerasa nggak puas sama yang satu ini _. Like, something important is_ missing. Tapi aku ngga tau apa :((

(2) Mungkin sebagian besar udah tau ya, _Purrfect: (informal, humorous) Perfect, in context relating to cat. –because I love cat so much–_

(3) HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY FOR TEN!1!1! Wish ya all the best! Semoga cepet comeback, _scratch_ tambahtinggiscrath _,_ and many more! (I'm not good at making wishes, srry) Quoting Johnny, Thank you for being you ~

(4) Plot awalnya ini MarkTen (or TenMark?), brothership, with a lil bit angst. Jadi yeah, ini jauh melenceng dari niat awal, malah kaya buat story baru lagi. _Sorry for the bad ending, tho_. _I've tried my best_

 _See you next time,_

 _xoxo.  
_


End file.
